


You Can Change Your Name, But Not Who You Are

by neverendingstories



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Central City, Death Eaters, Draco’s not the same, Fluff, Gay, Humor, M/M, Muggle world, Post War, Reunion, Team Arrow, Ten Years Later, The Flash (Season 3), adult!Harry, adult!draco, hurt!draco (kinda), metas, supporting harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingstories/pseuds/neverendingstories
Summary: As soon as Draco turned 18, he left England and the life as a wizard behind. 10 years later he lives in Central City, his new identity: Julian Albert. He works with Team Flash, but his world is turned upside down when his old nemesis shows up.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. Who’s Julian Albert?

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter.
> 
> All characters are created and owned by DC Comics and/or WildStorm Productions, an imprint of DC Comics. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of The Flash.

It was a warm Friday afternoon in Central City when Draco- no, Julian, walked into his office at the Central City Police Department to do his job. As soon as he turned eighteen, he left England, leaving the world full of wizards and witches behind. He moved to America to start a new life, changing his name and his background. He had a new identity: Julian Albert. No one knew he is a wizard, everyone just saw him as the CSI expert at the Central City Police Department. 

Never had he imagined that he would live with the Muggles, but then again, he only hated them because of his father’s attempt to keep the traditions and beliefs in the family. Not only did he hate them once, he treated them really bad, telling them they’re worth less than purebloods.

It didn’t hurt him to leave. The only thing that made him feel like he was dying from the inside was leaving the boy he was in love with behind. Potter.  
He didn’t know when it happened, when he fell in love with the raven haired boy with the scar in the shape of a lighting on his forehead. But it did and he couldn’t stop himself from liking the feeling of being in love. Of course Draco’s father had to ruin it, working with Voldemort and being the reason he threatened his family so Draco was willing to help him. When the war was finally over, he couldn’t look anyone, but mostly Potter, in the eye anymore and left as soon as he could. 

Despite not thinking about Muggles as mudbloods anymore, he didn’t change all too much over the past ten years. His face still remained nonchalant most of the time and even though he left Potter, his nemesis during school, behind, he had a new person he argued with most of the time. 

Barry Allen. 

Barry Allen, a brown haired, skinny lad he had to share a laboratory with and sometimes it was the instruction of the big boss that they had to work together. They bickered back and forth most of the time, annoyed about the other one coming too close to their work. These moments reminded Draco of the old times, making him feel nostalgic every now and then. Other than that, he was mostly too occupied with cases and didn’t have the time to look back. 

If he ignored the fact that he just couldn’t stand the nerdy guy at work, he actually found himself to quite like the job and his new life. If you compared his old life with his new one, there weren’t too many differences. Central City, something that would sound like a normal city somewhere in America to everyone from England, was full of meta-humans. 

Sure, he still didn’t make any new friends, but he was convinced he wouldn’t need them anyway. Until he found out about Barry Allen being The Flash. Central City’s superhero. Seriously, was there anything that wouldn’t make him hate that man more? 

He was under his desk, looking for the pen that rolled over the edge of the table, wishing that it wasn’t as risky as it was to just use his wand and cast a simple Accio. Then, suddenly, like a tornado flew through the room, the wind threw all his papers around the room, a lot of them landing right in front of him on the floor. He looked up and standing there was no other than Barry Allen, grabbing his stuff and with an audible whoosh and orange lighting he was out the room, causing wind once again. Draco crawled back to his chair and looked totally gobsmacked, not fully believing what just happened right in front of his eyes. 

But then again, only Barry Allen was stupid enough to expose himself in a police station without checking if other people were in the room. 

The next day, he made his way to the building he expected Barry in. S.T.A.R Labs. He opened the locked door with magic but as he was more careful than Allen, he didn’t use his wand. He stepped into the huge building, not sure where he had to go to find the idiot. 

“Hello?” he called out, well aware that shouting Hello? never ended with a good scenario but what was there to be scared of? He was a wizard, one snap of his fingers and he was back in his apartment without them noticing. 

“How the hell did you get in here?” a rather small guy with long, dark hair asked. Draco recognized him as Cisco, the guy who helped the police to catch metas by constructing high technology weapons. He looked sincerely surprised and confused at the sight of Draco standing in the middle of the big entrance hall. 

“I’m looking for Barry. Or should I say the Flash?” Draco said with a smug grin like he was teleported back to Hogwarts where he tried his best to ruin people’s days.

“I’m not even going to try and ask how you found out, Julian. Follow me,” he said and covered his face with his hand for a second, obviously knowing that this was all Barry’s fault and Barry’s fault only. 

More than amused by the situation, Draco followed him, not even questioning how Cisco knew his name. Allen probably complained about me all day long, he thought, satisfied that him annoying Barry had its effects on him.

Next thing he knew was that he ended up in a much smaller room with computers and more Muggle technology and scientific tools. Then, right there in a little niche of the wall, was the shining red suit of Central City’s most loved meta. 

“What is he doing here?” he heard Barry’s shocked voice behind him say. 

His head snapped around, the smirk that Barry hated with a passion on his face.

“Why, hello there, Flash.” 

“How-“

“Next time you use super speed, do it while wearing a suit. Oh, another good advice for you: Don’t let your co-worker see it.”

And from this day, he kind of just belonged to the team. They would always come to him to seek for help when in need, and after a month passed, he was an important member of Team Flash. He got along better with Barry so they wouldn’t create any more awkwardness and uncomfortableness. 

-

Six months passed fast and they couldn’t believe they were already friends for that long without killing each other, but they managed it somehow. They caught metas and other criminals together and Draco started to feel more bad each day that passed by. He was lying to them. Well, not directly lying. But he also didn’t tell them the truth. He wasn’t Julian Albert. He was Draco Malfoy, a wizard from England who visited Hogwarts, a school just for wizards and witches. 

This wasn’t his world. He didn’t belong into this group of friends, he didn’t deserve to be there when they don’t know who he really is. What he did back then. 

Draco shivered, shaking the thoughts out of his head. The past is in the past, he needed to remind himself again. He had no intention to go down that path. All the memories and feelings, he didn’t want them. Remembering and reliving his feelings for Harry Potter wouldn’t do him any good. It was hard, but he had to accept it. There was nothing he could do but to just suck it up and live with it. 

He missed him. He missed magic. 

It was one of those moments when he sat in his armchair in front of a fire that radiated enough warmth to make him feel cozy, a good old firewhiskey in his hand and music he bought at a muggle store played silently in the background.

He could try as much as he wanted, his thoughts always drifted back into that direction, making him lose control of everything he always did to stop the memories and the pain that came with them.  
He couldn’t take this anymore. His grip around his glass tightened and without thinking about the consequences he stood up, staring at it for a while and twisted it in his hands, with one swift movement he threw it at the wall across from him. He hadn’t noticed the tears that escaped and rolled down his cheeks. He let himself fall back on the floor, leaning his back against his coffee table and buried his face in his hands. 

I don’t deserve living like this, he thought. But then he realized, and his inner voice seemed to mock him: But you chose this life. You ran away like the coward you are. Just like your father. 

He knew he said that to himself, but he was angry at himself for thinking something like that. And he was angry at his father for forcing him to become the person he was. An emotional, bitter wreck that wasn’t able to control itself. 

He got back up, pushed everything on the table off and proceeded to destroy his belongings. Belongings that represented a person he would never be. A normal, less confused and hurt person that never went through the things that he had to go through as a kid. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a knock on the door that led into his apartment. He snapped out of his anger and his thoughts and approached the door, opening it without looking through the peephole.

His mouth dropped open in horror. Barry and the rest of the Scooby gang were the last people he expected to turn up on his doormat. They smiled at him, but the concern was written all over their faces. Draco backed away, making them room to step in. As soon as they didn’t see him, he wiped the tears on his face away. 

Turning around and closing the door with a quiet clicking sound, his gaze fell on the many broken glass pieces, the large whiskey stain on the brick wall and the many objects scattered on the wooden floor. An inaudible “fuck!” escaped him when he saw Barry, Caitlin, Cisco and Iris staring at the immense mess he made. 

“Look, guys,” he said, still searching for a good enough explanation for the situation he was in. He didn’t want them to know that he was indeed vulnerable like any other human being, after all, the nonchalant attitude that Draco always had defined him. He wasn’t one to talk about stuff going on in his head. He wanted to get rid of the nervousness and the people that showed up at his place without sending a text. He felt like a big and the most important part of his privacy has been invaded by them seeing this. It was like they looked into his soul by only seeing his living room in this condition: Thrown around, stained and broken into many, many pieces. 

“Julian, don’t worry. You don’t need to talk about it. We’re actually here because of something entirely different,” Barry stated.

Draco have him a questioning look, telling him to continue without using words. 

“I was at the laboratory earlier and all of a sudden this guy showed up out of nowhere. I think he’s able to breach. He looked kinda out of it. Dark hair, glasses and a cloak- What a weird suit for a meta,” he explained and strayed from the topic mid sentence. 

Draco froze immediately, his heart racing. Could it- Could it be him? 

“Did you see if he had a scar on his forehead? Right over his right eye?” Draco asked in a hurry and almost choked on his own spit. 

“I didn’t see that. His hair was in the way. He asked if I know where “Draco Malfoy” is, though. Took me twenty minutes to tell him that I don’t know Draco after he said he works with me. We’re still trying to find out his name, but no success so far.” Barry remained calm, not getting the reason why Draco shifted anxiously from one foot to the other. “Do you know him?” he continued, eyeing him warily. 

“I know who the dark haired man was, yeah. But honestly, I’ve never heard the name Draco Malfoy in my whole life,” he lied and tried his best not to look as guilty as he felt because he once again fed them a lie. 

“How do you know him?” Iris asked, curiosity filling her voice. 

“I went to school with him.” That was not the full truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. He did go to school with Potter. “Back in England,” he added. 

“But-,” Cisco threw in, a frown visible on his face. “If he’s from England, like you, how was he affected by the explosion? That means he was here when it happened. Which seems like a really big coincidence considering you didn’t live here around that time.” 

Draco was well aware of the fact that Cisco didn’t believe him. But that was his smallest problem. Why did Potter look for him after all these years? How did he even find him in the first place? Draco made sure that no one was able to find him in Central City. What was so important that Potter did everything to find him? 

The questions that were left unanswered were getting too much now. 

“I don’t know, Cisco. I haven’t seen him in- in ten years, maybe?” he snapped unintentionally and acted clueless. He knew exactly that he hadn’t seen him in ten years and a bit over two months. But showing his friends that he knew the exact amount of years and months would give too much away.

“Are you sure? Because if you-“

Caitlin interrupted him:

“Cisco, seriously, stop. This seems like a lot to take in right now. Chill out.”

She gave Draco a reassuring smile that didn’t make him feel less guilty and Cisco immediately closed his mouth. She was the one closest to him. Lying to her hurt him the most. Their friendship was uncomplicated, something that was necessary in a friendly relationship for Draco. He felt safe around her, not safe enough to tell her his secret, but still. It took him back to the time with Pansy, and he felt something pulling at his heart strings. When he said he never looked back at the people he left behind, he meant it. 

All of a sudden, he was at the verge of tears. He hadn’t thought about Pansy in a long time, everything about her hurting too much. She was the one he could trust and tell everything to and he just dumped their friendship to escape everything. He felt the urge to just disappear from Central City and go back, but disappearing again meant disappointing the people he got to know here. He wouldn’t make that mistake twice. 

“Thank you. For telling me, I mean. But I’d appreciate it if you could leave me alone now. I don’t want to come across as rude right now, but please. I’ll see you tomorrow, eh?” he said and forced a smile.

His friends weren’t convinced, but they decided to leave him on his own anyway. If he wanted to be alone, there’s nothing they can do to help him. And Cisco was still convinced that there was more to the story than “Julian” told them. They closed the door and left Draco with all his questions and doubts behind. 

\- 

Draco woke up the next day, feeling just as tense as when he tried to fall asleep two hours ago. If it wouldn’t have been for the alarm he set for every day of the week, he would still be lying in his bed, tossing and turning around in his restless sleep. He had to get up for work though. He didn’t want to miss work after he managed to never come too late, or not show up at all, in almost ten years. 

He showered and brushed his teeth absentmindedly, too tired and not fully working after only two hours of sleep. He got rid of the clothes he could smell some of the whiskey on and got dressed in clothes that he got out of the washing machine. 

He couldn’t shake off all the bad feelings from the night before like he usually did. There was something about everything that happened that made him feel anxious and he was still afraid that he would wake up every moment, coming to the conclusion that it was only a dream he had. 

Potter is looking for me, his mind repeated hundreds of times throughout the day. When he could finally leave his workplace, he feared the confrontation of his friends now that he was sober. Especially since Cisco would definitely dig for answers, even if it meant to make Draco feel uncomfortable. Draco wasn’t scared that he would slip something he wasn’t supposed to reveal, every little information could lead them to the truth, after all. He was scared of losing the only people he ever grew to like in the Muggle world. 

By the time he arrived at S.T.A.R Labs and made his way through the big building, they were already waiting for him. H.R. and Joe were also there, an expecting look written in their facial expression as they saw him coming in.

They told them, Draco thought and scoffed. Was there anything they could keep to themselves or did that rule only matter when it came to their private business? 

“If you think I’m here to tell you everything about my school life and the people in my life in the past, then you’re definitely wrong.”

“We have every right to now,” Cisco explained through gritted teeth. 

“No, you don’t!” Draco said and raised his voice, pointing a finger at them. “This is my private life and if anyone here has a right to do something, then that’s me being allowed to have stuff that I don’t tell. Which means you don’t go and try to find everything you possibly can, which I, for a fact, know you did. What would you do if I just research about every details of your life and discuss them with the whole team?” 

He could understand their worries, they trusted the wrong people before and didn’t want history to repeat itself. But he also tried to keep a secret that could change everything for him.

“You know exactly what happened in the past!” Cisco yelled furiously.

“Oh, so because an old acquaintance is looking for me that means I’ll slowly kill every single one of you in your sleep?”

“I mean he does have a point,” H.R. defended Draco while he played with his drumsticks in the meantime and sipped on a drink from Jitters. 

“After all this time, you still don’t trust me. And then you’re asking me why I’m not telling you anything about my life.” 

Barry tried to stop the argument, but instead he made everything worse, everyone started to speak and yell at once after he spoke up. Then, something that Draco very well knew as Apparition, silenced them. He started to panic, Potter was the only person that knew who he was, the only person who was able to accidentally reveal his secret by calling him Malfoy in front of everyone.

Seconds passed in which Draco held his breath, tensely waiting for a person to arrive, until it happened. 

Right in front of him, only a few feet away, he stood. Harry Potter. 

Draco suppressed a sigh of relief when he looked at him, the same shining green eyes, the same raven hair, the same glasses that always made him look good in his own, unique way. He didn’t change all too much, but he looked more mature, grown up. All the weight Draco carried on his shoulder over the past ten years seemed to lift and he tried not to show the happiness he felt tingling in every part of his body. A wave of excitement rushed through him, the worries about missing Potter and everything else long forgotten. 

“We need to talk. Now,” was the first thing Draco heard him say, his voice deeper and more raspy than he has every heard it. It was music to his ears. Despite all of that, Draco didn’t miss how Potter didn’t use his name. He secretly thanked him, figuring that he knew about the identity he used in the company of Muggles.

He nodded, guiding Potter out of the room to get some space and privacy. 

“Potter, what are you doing here?” he whispered although the other ones were out of reach to hear anything. 

“I became an Auror after school and training. The head auror sent me to look for you because I need to warn you. There are some loyal death eaters out there trying to find you. We’re not sure what they want, but people reported that they asked around in diagon alley.”

“What the actual fuck,” Draco said more to himself than to Potter. “If someone like you managed to find me, then they will be able to do the same.” 

“Someone like me? Excuse me, but I just warned your sorry ass,” Harry bit back through gritted teeth. 

Any other time Draco would’ve found him hot like that, all heated and trying to stay calm instead of fighting with him. But this was a serious matter. The truth was, Draco didn’t intend to offend Potter, but he got it the wrong way. What he meant was: If a wizard found him with his normal magic, how short will it take the death eaters to find him with all kinds of dark magic?

But he already made his decision. 

“If you’re here to tell me that I should leave the city and hide from them, then you’re delusional, Potter.”

“I figured that, Malfoy. That’s why I’ll stay here and protect you if I need to.”

“Forget it. You almost revealed who I really am to some of the most smart Muggles out here!”

“What’s that all about, anyway?” he asked, tilting his head like the lost puppy he was. 

He didn’t change at all, was all Draco could think of. 

“I don’t know if it’s that hard to understand, really. I obviously didn’t want anyone to find me. Not some death eaters, not Pansy, and especially not you,” he said and fell into his old habit of going into offense mode when it came to Potter. 

“Charming as always, Malfoy,” Harry spit back, his voice dripping with venom. 

Draco just scoffed, the conversation was done for him. 

“Stay, for all I care. But in this world my name is Julian Albert, for Merlin’s sake.”

“Got it, Mr fun police.”

“You and fun pretty much equals Seamus Finnigan and his wand. You don’t mix them together,” Draco teased. “Now, let’s go back to the others. If they ask: You’re able to breach because you’ve been in Central City when the particle accelerator explosion happened. Dark Matter hit you. And you know me because we went to the same school in England. Got that?”

“Got that?” he repeated, mocking Draco’s voice in a horrible but entertaining way.

“I still can’t believe you Apparated in front of Muggles.”

“There are a lot of things about me that you don’t know and that you’d never believe me,” Harry said and smiled cheekily. Draco just rolled his eyes at the guy walking next to him. He was next to him. It felt surreal to Draco who still couldn’t quite make out how Potter tracked him down and just Apparated himself a few feet away from him. Ten years later, like nothing happened and nothing changed over the years. Like he was still the ten year old boy breaking every single rule that Hogwarts had ever made to find out the truth about all the mysteries surrounding the big castle and save the students from the big, dark monsters out there. 

They stepped back into the room where the rest of the team waited for them. Draco stayed calm and spoke quietly:

“It’s all good. He’s not here to kill you, geez.”

“So, Harry James Potter, why are you here then?”

“It’s just Harry. Just Harry,” he said, cringing at the way Cisco said his name. 

“Okay, “just Harry”,” Joe began, using quotation marks with his fingers. “How are you able to breach?”

Potter looked at Draco for a second, not sure if he should really say what Draco told him.

“I was in Central City during the particle accelerator explosion. I was drinking coffee at Jitters, actually. First time in America and that’s the result, eh?”

“And how exactly do you know Julian?” Joe unashamedly continued cross-examining. Being a detective, it was what he’s best at. Finding out the truth and all that.

“We went to school together but lost contact over the years. He left England after school and moved to the USA. Simple as that,” Potter answered and behaved unaffected by the whole situation by shrugging his shoulders. 

It was Cisco’s turn to ask a question now. The question Draco hoped he wouldn’t ask.  
“Who the hell is Draco Malfoy?” 

Draco visibly tended at the question, but he trusted Potter enough to know that he won’t tell his secret. That he would come up with a good excuse, something Draco totally forgot to come up with when he told Harry what he was supposed to say. 

“That’s actually a pretty funny story.”

Draco understood. Harry was acting like it’s an embarrassing school story no one was supposed to know about or something similar like that. 

“Potter,” Draco whined and did all he could to look embarrassed. “If you tell them I will beat your ass back to England.”

Harry laughed softly, sounding convincing enough to everyone else. Draco was the only one in the room who knew that it wasn’t what his laugh sounded like. His real laugh was warm, contagious and made Draco’s stomach erupt in butterflies. Often enough he has heard it echoing in the stone old walls of the hallways at Hogwarts. And more than just a couple of things had he wished that, one day, he would be the reason for his beautiful laugh.

“Geez, okay.”

Draco relaxed when he saw everyone eyeing them more at ease after their little unconvincing sketch. 

No surprise they get tricked all the time, Draco thought, almost rolling his eyes but knowing better than that. 

“It was nice meeting you, but I need to kidnap my mate here. We have a lot of catching up to do. Is Jitters coffee still as good? Hope I can get to know you sometime, that would be brilliant,” Harry blabbered his rant over his shoulder while he shoved Draco out of their sight. 

-

“Wait, so you really are working with the Muggle police? My, my, Malfoy, never knew you secretly liked the Muggles.”

“There are a lot of things about me that you don’t know and that you’d never believe me,” Draco copied his words from earlier, his lips curling up into a smug grin. 

They sat at a table at Jitters, talking about what happened in their lives during the ten years the didn’t see each other. Draco couldn’t shake off the consent with Potter sitting across from him, asking all those questions about the new version of Draco. To his surprise they didn’t jump at each other’s throats yet. 

“All jokes aside, are you happy? I mean- Yeah, that went into a deep direction. But seriously, are you genuinely happy with your life and the people in it? These people back there seemed like they’re nice, you know,” Harry rambled and gave him a sincere smile when he finished. 

“I’m- I’m not unhappy.” Draco shrugged his shoulders, signaling Harry that it wasn’t a big deal for him. 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m not genuinely happy, Potter. I’m doing fine, that’s for than enough for me.”

“And you couldn’t try to be doing fine back in England?” he asked and Draco swore that he heard something like sadness in his voice. 

“I- Honestly, no. I mean, sure, I left everything behind, but that was a good thing. I saw an opportunity to start over and I took it. I was able to be whoever I wanted here. No problematic past getting in the way.”

Harry was surprised at the honest answer. He couldn’t remember a single conversation between the two of them where they talked like they didn’t hate each other. He enjoyed being around Malfoy like this. Still, he told himself not to get used to it all too quick. 

They fell into silence after that, none of them wanted to overstrain the good atmosphere between them. The risk that they would fall back into their their normality back then during their school days. The peace between them just couldn’t be something constant and they were both fearing the moment their old quirks would come back to replace their friendly behavior towards each other.

“Hey, Malfoy. Do you know any good hotels I can stay at?”

Draco quirked his eyebrow. “I do. Though, how are you going to protect me from the big bad boys out there from your hotel room?” 

Typically Potter. Coming here without a well thought out plan.

“Oh.” 

Draco sighed and shook his head in disbelief at his next words.

“I mean I have a guest room at my place if you don’t mind being my flat mate for a little while.”

Harry hesitated. Was this a good idea? Will they survive this “little while”?

“Sure,” he agreed and sealed the deal. 

Next thing he remembered, they were at Draco’s place and he showed Potter around. His guest room wasn’t anything too special, just a simple king sized bed with nightstands on each side and a closet on the opposite wall. The walls were painted in a light blue tone that fit the pillows and blankets and made the room a little brighter compared to the dark blue curtains. Draco never expected to have someone over anyway so he held it as simple as possible.

Draco left the room, giving Potter some space to settle in and walked into the kitchen. After a few minutes he got two tea cups out of his cupboard, put teabags in each one and poured hot water into them. He waited for the raven haired man to join him and gave him one of the cups. None of them said a word until they were done drinking, not knowing what to do then. 

This is going to be an interesting time, he thought.


	2. The True Draco Malfoy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is about to go down when Draco gets caught in his own net of lies he spun. Confrontation time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t feel too sure about this chapter, so please, feel free to give me honest feedback in the comments!
> 
> Also, the rich text option of ao3 isn’t working, which is why I wasn’t able to put some of their thoughts into italian font!

Draco decided that it was best to go to bed early the day before, considering the amount of sleep he got the night before that. He left the living room at nine o’clock, leaving Harry to himself in front of the TV. They haven’t talked much, a little smalltalk was all they managed. 

It wasn’t like Draco felt uncomfortable in the company of Harry, it was the complete opposite, really, but he didn’t know how to act around him either. What do you say to a person you kind of bullied from day one to the day you parted ways? He treated him badly until the very end, the only good thing he ever did to him was acting like he doesn’t know whether it’s Harry Potter or not in front of Voldemort. He was also a horrible person towards his best friends Weasley and Granger, making snarky comments about him being poor and her being a mud- a Muggle born.

But the war changed him to the better. It felt like he saw the world through entirely different eyes once he realized the consequences of his actions. And he also realized what person he never wanted to become: Lucius Malfoy. 

The mean boy developed into a matured grown up man during the time he lived in Central City. He had a lot of time by himself to think about all the mistakes he ever made in his early life. And in his opinion, considering he was only a child back then, there were way too many mistakes. He was convinced most of the things he did would never be forgiven. 

It turned out that Muggles weren’t what his father made them out to be. They weren’t as strong as wizards with magical powers, yes, but they were also interesting. Coming from a completely different world and never seeing something else than only that world, he was fascinated by the way life works on the other side of the two kinds of humans. Most of them didn’t believe in magic, and they weren’t able to use it, but they still found ways to go through their daily lives. They had their problems, too. 

By the time his alarm ringed, he was already sitting on his bed fully dressed and ready to go. He walked down the hall, following the noise that came from outside his room and shortly afterwards he saw Potter in front of the stove, cooking something that smelled like bacon. 

“Morning?” Draco said, but it came out as a question. He smiled and watched Harry flinch through not fully open eyes. Harry, who stared at him with wide eyes didn’t hear him entering the kitchen, but soon calmed down and put eggs and bacon on Draco’s plate.

“You didn’t- You didn’t have to do this, you know?”

“Malfoy, it’s just breakfast. Relax a bit, it’s not like I want your soul in exchange or something.” A soft giggle escaped his mouth at the frown on Draco’s face. “Come on, just eat and shut that big mouth of yours,” he said emphatically this time. 

“Well, thanks, I guess.” He still hesitated. “How do I know I won’t drop dead the second I swallow this?”

Harry shrugged.

“I guess you just have to trust me and find out.” 

“Uh-huh,” was Draco’s only response as he slowly brought the fork up to his mouth. He chewed for a while and finally swallowed the delicious meal. 

“And?”

“I’m not dead,” he nodded approvingly.

“Yet,” he whispered.

“What?” Draco asked. Although, deep down, he would never trust Potter to do something like that, horror reflected in his eyes for a few seconds. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Harry lied and laughed, holding his arms up in defense to act innocent. 

Draco watched him with narrowed eyes but didn’t say anything and devoted his attention back to the food on the table in front of him. He sat down on one of the wooden chairs.

“So, how are we going to do this? You got a good plan once in your life or are you just going to, I don’t know, stick to my ass and follow me the whole time?” Draco changed the topic and continued skewing his food with the silverware fork in his hand. 

“Actually-“

Draco smiled, rolled his eyes playfully and interrupted him.

“You haven’t thought about it yet.” 

“Yeah,” he admitted sheepishly and his shoulders sagged down. 

Harry sat down beside him and Draco used the opportunity to nudge his shoulder with his own.

“That’s the Potter I know. We wouldn’t want it any different, huh?” he tried to reassure him, telling him it’s no big deal, they could still come up with something, after all. 

“Can I ask you something?” Harry blurted out and regretted it the next second. He didn’t want to destroy the playful banter. The last two days were going better than the last eighteen years.

“Go ahead, Potter.”

“Will you ever tell them who you really are? I mean at least your name, not that you’re a wizard.”

“I don’t know. How could I make them understand why I did what I did without telling them why I did it?” he reasoned, hoping his words made any sense. 

“But they’re your friends, right?”

Draco pondered for a bit. He considered them his friends, but could he really call them true friends when they didn’t even know who he truly was? Would they still call him friend if they were to ever find out? And even telling them his real name would mean he’s still keeping up a façade. He wasn’t Julian Albert. And he most certainly wasn’t a Muggle. He could pretend all he wanted, nothing was able to change who he really was. 

“I guess,” was the only answer he could think off, hoping Potter would leave it at that. 

“Alright, I really need to go now. Come up with a plan while I’m gone, I think I can survive another day without your protection,” he explained and got up to put his plate and fork in the sink, not leaving any room for an answer about his secret identity from Potter. 

He hurried out of his apartment so he wouldn’t be too late and began thinking about everything they talked about the last ten minutes. He tried his best to shake the thoughts out of his head, but no success whatsoever. 

By the time he arrived at the department, Barry was already there. He sat on his desk and looked through paperwork.

“Never thought I would see the day you’re here early,” he made himself noticeable and smirked as Barry turned around to face him.

“Funny,” he answered, clicking his tongue and raising his eyebrows.

Draco just chuckled and took a seat at his own desk to fulfill his tasks. 

He hadn’t started yet, when a beeping alarm drew away his attention from his paperwork. He instantly recognized it as the meta alarm app sound. With the blink of an eye, Barry was gone, leaving the papers flying around for Draco to pick up and take care of. Just the usual Tuesday, Draco thought and got back to work.

“Guess I have to do all of this on my own now. Great,” he muttered to himself and rolled his eyes. 

Two hours later, totally focused on a case and not noticing his surroundings, he was brought back into reality by a knock on the doorframe. 

“Hey, so, uhm, this guy- What was his name? Cisco?” 

Draco nodded, not a tiny bit surprised at Harry’s sudden appearance.

“He just called on your home phone. Didn’t know you have one of them- Never mind, he wants us to come over because “don’t ask any questions, it’s important”,” he said, quoting Cisco with the pointer finger only. 

Draco was about to burst out laughing but controlled himself and grabbed his jacket, not asking any questions like Cisco insisted.

“Malfoy, do you think they know something?”

“What? No, they’re smart but not smart enough for this kind of thing. They know everything about science, computers and metas. I’m pretty sure believing in meta humans is their limit, tell them what you are and they’ll put you in a straitjacket and throw you into a padded cell without thinking twice about it.”

“Your friends seem nice,” was the only response from the dark haired man walking beside him, his voice dripping with more sarcasm than he ever heard coming out of Potter’s mouth. 

-

Oh boy, was he wrong. 

“You two better start talking. The truth this time, may I add,” was the first thing Cisco said when they walked in. 

“Well, hello to you too,” Draco sassed and rolled his eyes dramatically. All Harry focused on was that exact moment. The comment, the eye roll. It looked familiar. It made him look so much younger, like he was back at being a fourteen year old. 

“I’m serious, Julian. Spill it.”

Harry looked around for a second, asking himself who he’s talking to when he remembered that Draco was Julian. An audible sigh escaped him and he was about to open his mouth when someone rudely interrupted him. 

“What’s going on here?” 

Draco turned around, Barry came walking in, still in his suit. In his mind he shook his head, he couldn't believe that Allen was repeating the same mistake and exposing himself once again. This time to Potter, a complete stranger to him. And they thought that they got played with is because they trusted the wrong people?

“Good, you’re here. Should we wait for the others or can I start?” Cisco got louder this time and threw his arms around like he was about to lose his patience. 

“Should I- Uh, should I leave you guys alone?” Harry asked and awkwardly shuffled with his feet. 

“No. You’re the most important part.”

“Cisco, what the hell?” Barry yelled, not a tiny bit amused by the bullshit going on right in front of him. 

“Okay, so. I started to dig a little further and-“ he paused when Draco scoffed loud enough to drown out his own voice. He gave him a questioning look, making the blond man in front of him angrier by the second. 

“I thought we were done with digging around in people’s past? Seriously, get a fucking life.”

“Sorry, but someone who is so convinced of preventing people from scrutinizing their past usually has something to hide. So, tell me, Harry James Potter, what happened to you when you suddenly didn’t turn up at your normal school anymore? You were eleven when you stopped visiting the school, but no one knows what school you transferred to. After all, you guys told us you know each other from the school you both went to as kids. That’s a bit impossible if you don’t go to any school, don’t you think, Potter?” he ranted, not breathing in between his words or sentences. 

Draco gaped at him, Potter pretty much mirroring his expression. 

Damnit, he thought. And Harry wasn’t feeling better. 

Was this the moment everything would go downwards? How was he supposed to save this? The facts were obvious. He could lie, but Cisco would find something somewhere that didn't match the other lies. He would find a hole and catch Draco repeatedly lying to his friends. They would never trust him after that. 

Draco had no idea what to do, if he would be honest to them and tell them every single detail, they might understand why he did what he had to do. On the other side, he wasn’t allowed to. Muggles aren’t supposed to know about magic. 

“Damn, is this a bad moment? Feels like I could cut the tension with a knife. Oop, don’t worry, I don’t carry knives around with me,” H.R. said and smiled like the oblivious person he was. He tried to ease the tension. Sadly, he didn’t have any success. 

“First of, don’t call him ‘Potter’, got it? Second of, I can’t tell you,” Draco said, raising his voice and Harry flinched next to him, being somewhat used to Malfoy as a calm and quiet person nowadays.

“Yes, you can.”

“No, he can’t,” Harry said, taking Draco’s side for what was probably the first time ever, while Draco was still desperately trying to find a good excuse. He had to admit that he wouldn’t believe a word coming out of his mouth either. But then, suddenly, he felt like he had an idea that was smart enough to work. 

“Okay, stop. I will tell you.” He hesitated, was he going to make Harry hate him again with the words he planned to say? He hated this. He hated the lies and the drama. He blinded people with his lies, and for what? So that he could start over? So that he could build himself a new, good life that consists of messing up the lives of the people around him with his chaos?

“We did go to the same school. But it’s nowhere in the papers because...- because it wasn’t just any kind of school. See, my parents were strict and even more so strictly catholic, and I'm making the whole thing sound harmless with the words I’m using right now. They sent me to boarding school, a catholic re-education camp, to be exact. Guess a gay son wasn’t something that fit with their beliefs.” 

Cisco’s eyes softened as he started to feel bad for all the accusations he had made. 

“My point is, they don’t put this in the papers because they think it’s not good to let anyone know that you’re gay. Not even when they “changed” your “wrong behavior and beliefs”. I left England when I was able to leave the camp, I just turned eighteen and haven’t talked to my parents since. I brought as much distance between us as I could at that time,” he finished off his rant and the lie he fed. Not everything was a lie, he just changed big parts of it. That didn’t change the fact that he felt more horrible than with the simple lie of his name that was still not revealed. 

“Fuck,” Cisco cursed, pushing his long hair out of his face. “Did I just force you to come out?”

“It’s alright. You were right, you deserved to know.”

He looked down and could see Cisco shaking his head in disapproval.

Draco could hear Potter gulp next to him and his tense body signaled him that he was more than uncomfortable. Only then he realized that he told Barry and Cisco that he met Potter at a re-education camp for gay boys. Draco didn’t know whether Harry was gay or not, but if he was, then he just made the biggest mistake of his life. He might’ve outed him. He always kind of sensed gay vibes radiating off Harry but he never actually had the conviction that it was true. 

Despite always wishing Harry would be gay and reciprocate his feelings one day, in that moment he prayed that it wasn’t the case. He knew how much a coming out meant to LGBT people, and he was now a person who possibly outed someone else. 

Well done, Draco, his inner voice mocked him. Just like always. “Don’t let your past intimidate you,” we’re the words he repeated over and over again like some kind of mantra. In times when he fell back into old habits or did something that might hurt people, lying to close friends being the perfect example of such a situation, he had to remind himself that he changed, that he grew up and that he wasn’t like his father taught him his whole life. 

-

“Malfoy, why the hell did you do that?”

“What was I supposed to say? It wasn’t like you had a better idea!”

They were back at the apartment, Harry dragged him out of S.T.A.R Labs as soon as everyone calmed down and got their shit together. 

“You don’t realize it, do you? You’re developing into someone you’re not and you don’t even notice, or maybe you don’t care enough to notice, but this person in front of me is not Draco Malfoy!” Harry yelled. 

“Oh, so I should just go back to being a complete douche? Hate to break it to you, Potter, but I’m not that little boy anymore. It’s been ten years, you can’t expect me to be the same. It’s quite a mystery for me why you want that prat back, but at some point you have to accept that he’s gone. He died when Voldemort did,” Draco said, pacing back and forth and pulling his own hair.

“The bad side of you wasn’t what defined you! Who are you, Malfoy? The Draco I know wasn’t like this. In fact, he talked completely different, with words I’d need a thesaurus for. He walked elegantly. Proud and chin up, remember?”

“Right, because I’m not as eloquent as my teenage self and cut walking with a stick up my ass, I’m pretending to be someone I’m not? I don’t think you’re aware of the person I really am. But how could you? We made each other’s lives hell, I never gave away my true self, like here,” he said and pointed at his chest, the spot where his heart was. “If you want to enlighten yourself on my personality, you might as well go visit Pansy. Her psychological expertise is going to give you a whole encyclopedia of Draco Malfoy, the broken boy!” he yelled and stomped away, needing space to take some deep breaths. 

Harry was left standing in the middle of the room, mouth gaping like a fish you pulled out of the water. When he was released from his stiffness and was able to put one foot in front of the other, he walked up to Draco’s room. He opened his door a crack and stuck his head inside.

Draco looked up from the little sofa in the corner of the room and Harry gave him a reassuring smile.

“You know, you should start letting people in. Think about it, there are things you don’t have to go through alone. And, uh- I mean, if you decide to do it, just know that I won’t be far.” That being said, he went into his own room, grabbing one of his books out of his suitcase to go back into the living room and read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some good prompts or ideas for OneShots and stories in the comments!:)


	3. I’m Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco decides to tell Harry the reason he left England.   
> Barry is supportive about him being gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this chapter and I hope you do too.   
> Please leave some feedback in the comments!:)

Harry was about to finish the chapter of the book when the sound of a door handle being pushed down and soft steps making their way in his direction startled him out of his concentration. 

He put his bookmark between the pages and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Looking up, Malfoy came to a halt a few feet away. He was rubbing his neck and gestured for Harry to move a bit to make room for him on the couch. 

He sat down, leg wiggling up and down, a kind of lunatic look in the grey eyes he pinned to the wall on the other side of the room. Harry didn't know if he should stop the ordeal that the white blond man in front of him obviously went through by speaking up or if staying quiet and waiting patiently was the better way to deal with him. He decided on the latter, giving him the time he needs to find his words. 

Draco’s stress levels were over the roof, he had abruptly decided to take the offer Harry made earlier. But sitting there, his eyes on him as he tried to find a conversation starter, he felt his throat going dry and getting uncomfortably tight. 

He cleared his throat, indicating that he was about to say something. He wanted to get this over with, so he opened his mouth and started to explain himself with a monotone voice:

“I know it’s not hard for you to understand the misery I felt back when I used to live with my parents. I know you went through quite the shit yourself in your own home. To be completely honest, I’m still jealous. I mean, you made it out there without doing all the things I’ve done,” he said timidly, looking down at his feet covered in green Slytherin socks. Harry had to restrain a smile noticing them. 

“Actually, I don’t know all too much about your childhood and the relationship with your parents ante-war,” was all he replied, not wanting to say too much so soon. 

Draco’s head turned into his direction, and only then Harry was able to take in his presence for the first time. He looked rough, hair disheveled and dark shadow-like bags under his grey eyes.

“It was repulsive, really. I know I walked around with pride about my family. Showing everyone how goddamn proud I was to be a Malfoy and a Slytherin. But- That was Hogwarts. Back home after the school year and I was a wreck and couldn’t wait to hop onto Hogwarts Express to go to school. I refused to cross paths with my father when walking around my own home after he found out I was gay. “Maintain the bloodline” and “disgrace for the whole family” were the only words he had left for me.” He paused, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a moment. Harry was sure that Malfoy was close to tears. 

He lay his hand on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze, showing his supportive and caring nature to encourage Draco. But he was also swallowed up by guilt at the same time. Draco never deserved all the insults the golden trio called him behind his back. He was just a another teenager with problems he bottled up deep inside of him. 

“When I turned eighteen, I felt ecstatic. I knew the moment I’d have to step over the threshold of my own house that everything was going to change. My father would’ve given me commands of how I would have to live my life from that day forward. So I-“

“So you decided to never take that step into the house in the first place.”

Draco nodded and gulped audibly. He had tears in his eyes and his hands were shaking. It took Harry a lot to not grab his hands out of nowhere.

“I hated that I had to let my mum down by never coming back home without saying goodbye, but the majority of my early life was filled with taking commands and compulsively trying to be someone I would never be, while my mother let it happen. So I grabbed my important belongings and left Hogwarts with no particular destination. I had to make a lot of sacrifices to be where I am today, I left friends behind. Pansy hurt the most. I lied about my identity, a Muggle of all people put here helping me getting it in the first place. I had the feeling back then that it would come back to bite me in the ass one day, but I never felt as relieved as I felt when I was a thousand and more miles away from my past. The feeling of suffocating in my own four walls left when I arrived in Central City.”

“The most ironic thing is that I’m confiding in the guy who probably hates my guts more than anyone else,” he said with a shaky laugh, not believing he just did this. 

Harry looked at him with his jaw hanging off its hinges, a mortified look plastered on his face. 

“I’m proud of you, you know?” He continued when he saw Draco’s unconvinced look. “Malfoy, I’m serious. Look where you are today. You can be yourself! And you opened up to someone.”

Malfoy only gave him a shy smile and an appreciating nod in response, but Harry hadn’t finished just yet. 

“And for your information, I stopped disliking you the day you saved me from Voldemort, ignoring how dangerous it could’ve been for you and your parents,” he admitted, not daring to look at the man in front of him as he felt a light blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

If only he knew that I did it because I loved him, Draco thought.

“Honestly, I never hated, or as you say, disliked you. I was just moping about you not shaking my hand. But don’t let anyone know, I have a reputation to lose,” Malfoy said and caused a laugh to bubble out of the man next to him.

“I think- Wait, hold out your hand and- No, like this,” Harry chuckled, trying to recreate the moment in first year. “Exactly, and now say “I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” Don’t give me that look, just do it!”

A wide smile crossed Draco’s face and he rolled his eyes playfully. He offered his hand for a handshake.

“I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.”

Smiling cheekily, his eyes crinkling under his glasses, he took Draco’s hand and shook it. 

“Harry. Harry Potter.”

And then, they simultaneously burst out laughing, easing up the mood in the room like the handshake was the greatest thing to grace the earth. 

Consent with being around the other, they had conversations about all kinds of things that happened in the last ten years, catching up with each other up until the ungodly hours. 

If my father would see me now, sitting here with Harry Potter like we’re friends and living with the Muggles, he would probably chop off my head, making me the Nearly Headless Nick, Draco thought. 

But he didn’t care, his father was in the past. And what’s in the past stays in the past. Except for one special person who has always been close to Draco’s heart: Harry Potter.

-

The next day, Draco found himself walking to S.T.A.R Labs to meet up with the team. It was his only work free day in the week, but he still spent it working with the others. He brushed past all kinds of people on their way somewhere as he was deep in thought, furrowing his eyebrows. Harry had to go back to the ministry that day to give them a detailed report about everything that happened the past days and if there was anything suspicious going on in Central City that might indicate death eaters were present. 

However, that left Draco to himself and he had some free time to think about the feelings Potter once again awoke inside of him. He wasn’t unaffected with the way Potter treated him like he never did anything bad and Draco couldn’t forget how attentive he’s been the night before. He listened, not faking his interest and will to help. He could still hear the echoes of their laughs mixed together when they shook hands after eighteen years in his head. He wished he could get used to that sound one day. He wanted to see the man smile and wrinkle his eyes for the rest of his life. 

It felt ridiculous and unbelievable that he was never able to get over his love sickness around the raven haired man with the glasses that still made him look absolutely adorable like back in school. 

After all the confessions he made last night, he still didn’t know Harry’s sexuality. They talked about Draco and everything else, but Harry never mentioned anything like that. 

Damnit, he thought, having unreciprocated feelings again. And of all things it’s the same man. He was an utter fool for throwing himself into that hell twice in his life. He wasn’t interested in anyone since he lived in Central City even though there have been some guys who tried getting in his pants. 

He came to a halt and walked into the building, knowing the way blindfolded by now. His friends greeted him like any other day before Harry showed up out of nowhere, except for Cisco, who slouched deeper into his chair, refusing to look up at him. 

Draco walked past him, giving him a pat on the shoulder and took a seat on a chair himself. 

Barry approached him after he watched him for several silent minutes.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” he whispered. 

Draco got up without saying a word, having a clue what this will be about. He knew their ways by now. If there was a problem that needed to be solved, they ran after you in the hallway or drag you into it. Which, unsurprisingly, was exactly what Allen did. 

“Julian, because of yesterday. You don’t need to worry about it, we didn’t tell anyone,” he started, his hands on each side of his waist. “And to the coming out which Cisco forced you to, I wish that would’ve gone differently, but- Just know that it won’t change a thing, huh? I support you, gay or not. And I know for a fact that the rest of the team wouldn’t make a big deal out of it either. I don’t want you to feel like anyone here wouldn’t accept you the way you are, because I do, and the other idiots in there do too.”

Barry was the one patting a shoulder this time, smiling the famous Barry Allen smile with his perfect teeth.

Draco couldn’t help himself but feel thankful for the reassurance Barry’s words held. They made him feel better about being a gay man. It was nothing compared to the reaction of his father and his mother. And he was absolutely right, the team would never judge him for who he is. He never noticed any kind of discrimination coming from one of them.

“Is it too gay if I hug you?” Draco breathed out a laugh and pulled Barry into a tight hug when he laughed and shook his head. 

“We all have a gay side, don’t you worry. Do you know Oliver Queen?” he said as he pulled away. He put an arm around Draco’s shoulder and guided him back into the room, making Draco burst out laughing at the mention of the Green Arrow as Barry’s secret man crush. 

But somehow, Draco made up his mind. Barry was right and their little talk gave him a boost of confidence and courage he hadn’t felt since first to sixth school year. 

So instead of sitting back down, he stopped in the doorframe. He cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. He contemplated the words best to use, secretly wishing Harry would be there for it, reassuring him by a tight squeeze of his shoulder like before. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined to need the quirky Potter. 

The whole team was staring at him, expectant looks visible on their faces.

“As far as I’m concerned, you guys are the most accepting and supportive people,” he started, giving Barry a quick smile who reciprocated it and gave him two thumbs up. The rest eyeing the two suspiciously. Cisco shifted in his chair uncomfortably, fearing the words Draco was about to say. “And Barry told me it would be okay to tell you as soon as I’m ready, which I am. I’m-“ He took a deep breath. “I’m gay.” 

Iris squealed instantly, beaming at him the same way Allen did in that moment and Draco could feel the weight on his body that he carried around for so long fade away. 

“Does that mean we can talk about guys?” she happily exclaimed.

A relieved chuckle escaped him as he nodded his head. And then he realized he finally had someone to talk about his inner conflict with falling for Harry Potter. 

His look landed on Caitlin, who looked somewhat disappointed but mouthed the words “I’m proud of you” with the typical small Caitlin smile. Draco didn’t think about the obvious disappointment for too long, as he was pulled into an embrace from behind, his back pressed against a chest, by H.R. whom he hadn’t even noticed standing behind him the whole time.

In moments like these, where the team felt like the family he never had but always wanted, he felt even more horrible. He shook the thoughts away for once, focusing on the then and there. That place, the room of S.T.A.R Labs he was standing in, surrounded by the best people he had ever met, made him feel like he finally found his home. 

He did everything he could to contain himself, not being up for crying that day, but he failed miserably when a tear escaped his eyes. He felt like he belonged there, he was consent with the life he built himself in Central City. 

Cisco still hadn’t found the courage to comment, just giving him something that seemed like a supportive smile and nod. But Draco couldn’t care less in the state he was in. He could be himself. He felt genuinely happy for the first time in a long, long time. He found himself a home.

“Did I miss something? Don’t tell me you had fun without me?”

Draco turned around, shocked to see Harry. He didn’t expect him to be back this soon. 

“I’m gay!” Draco yelled into his face, smiling brighter than a little child opening presents on Christmas. 

“I know!” Harry yelled back and laughed. But his laugh was soon stifled by Draco pulling him into a hug too, his face being pressed into his sweater. He hesitated but wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, welcoming the embrace by his, obviously former, nemesis.

“I’m probably not the first one saying this, but I’m proud of you, Malfoy,” he whispered only for Draco to hear. “And I’m glad you’re smiling a sincere smile. These people are good for you.”

Draco didn’t say anything to that, he only squeezed him tighter until he pulled away because he feared he might break Harry’s glasses. 

He had one big realization that day: Yes, he had to go through some things on his own, but being gay was not a part of them. Not when he had the best friends. And most importantly not when he had Potter by his side. 

The meta alarm turned them all serious again, hurrying up to do their work. But it was okay for Draco, because that was his life now. And he absolutely loved it that way.

Later that day, when everyone was back to normal, they were invited to join Team Arrow for dinner. 

“By the way, Oliver told me that we should come over for dinner later,” were Barry’s words and Draco couldn’t stop himself but wink at Barry, making him remember what he said earlier. A blush crept onto his cheeks and they turned a light shape of red. Only Draco noticed though, the rest being completely oblivious to the teasing from Draco that was going on. 

“Harry, you want to join us?” Cisco asked. Draco smiled, he knew this was Cisco’s way of saying sorry and making up for his actions. 

“Sure. What’s a “Team Arrow” though?” he asked, confusion written all over his face. 

Everyone chuckled at that.

“I’ll explain on the way,” Draco said. 

-

“Wait, so they are some sort of virgilantes?” Harry asked while they were sitting in a taxi. 

“Well if you put it like that, yeah.” 

“But Muggles have police. Is this an American thing?” he whispered so no else would hear him say the word “Muggle”.

“Just wait until you meet Oliver Queen,” Draco said, smiling at the lack of knowledge coming from someone who grew up in the Muggle world. 

“Alright,” he answered when the taxi stopped in front of Oliver’s place. Draco made a quick process of paying him and they waited for the others who arrived ten minutes later. 

The first thing Oliver asked when he saw Harry was “Who’s this?”

The second thing Oliver asked was “Why the fuck are you guys so happy today?”

Draco looked him dead in the eye:

“I’m gay.”

Everyone from Team Flash burst out laughing at the way he said it, Oliver just formed an “Oh” with his mouth and smiled.

They relaxed for the rest of the day, having fun at the little meet up with their friends from Star City. At the end of the night, Oliver invited them to a party he would have in two days and they said their goodbyes, all leaving into different directions to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some good prompts and ideas for new stories in the comments.


End file.
